Harry Potter and the Beginning of an End
by kb24
Summary: DARK HARRY!BUT GOOD! Granger , weasley bashing! Pairings- harry,daphne with female slaves! dont like then dont read. Takes place after Book 5
1. Chapter 1

_**credit goes to J.K. Rowling for making up Harry potter and its characters... I REPEAT HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**_

_**A/N; This is my first fan fic story, and harry potter story. So enjoy ! **_

Harry Potter and the beginning on an end.

_**Chapter 1:Letters.**_

"_Potter we Harmonie Granger, Ronald and Ginevra _Weasley _, DEMAND that you stay away from us. After your foolish hero saving act, at the department of mysteries where you dragged us you almost cost our lives, not to mention the life of your god father. We have already sent word to a number of our school mates that you are a dark wizard and a threat to all of us. This is your last and final warning."_

Granger, and Weasley

Anger rushed through Harry's mind as he read the letter from his ex friends. ' so I'm a threat to them because they decided to come with me.?? let them tell the school, its time for the true harry potter to come out. The Slytherin part of my self' ' they'll get whats coming to them and when old voldymort decides to come after them, they can forget about me coming to rescue them after they turned there backs towards me for the final time.'.

With eyes full of determination and with a fire in them harry turned towards his most faithful friend that supported him to all 5 years of hardships he faced while in the Wizarding world. " Hedwig are you ready for a journey girl? I need you to delver a letter to _Dumbledore_ .

With a hoot, Hedwig came and landed on her masters shoulder and watched as he began writing a letter to his headmaster.

_Dear Professor ____Dumbledore__ ,_

_I came to write to you for a number of reasons, the first reason is that I'm very sorry for the mess I made in your office, and hope that everything s been restored if not, ill pay them back for you. The second reason that I'm writing to you is because of the prophecy. Me and you both know sir that it'll take more that a Hogwarts education that'll help me defeat voldemort, which is why I'm asking you if you can send me a few books on spells that are not part of the Hogwarts educational system, and .._

hmm I'm going to need some books about the dark arts since that what voldemort leaned, and it might be useful, but how will _Dumbledore_ react to it?' though harry as he re-read his letter.

As if she knew what her master was saying heading rubbed her head along her masters and softly hooted at him. Which made harry smile. "your right head, I just have to properly show him what my reasons are and ask him to trust me on this one. And he began writing with his quill and ink.

And possibly bring me some books about the dark arts. Professor I need the books on the dark arts to know what I'm up against when I have to fight voldemort, I'm asking you to trust me. And I promise you sir, I will not fail you.

Forever yours,

H.P

A/N: well thaTs the first chapter, and depending on the reviews I get itll be much longer than this chapter was. So what will Dumbledore's answer be? And next chapter: harry goes to diagon alley, writes a letter to the minister!, and old voldy attacks!!!! dont forget to review !


	2. Letter to Fudge

_*****Credit goes to J.K. Rowling for making up Harry potter and its characters... I REPEAT HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.*****_

**Harry Potter and the beginning on an end**

**A/N: just a fill up chapter 3 will be out today also so don't worry, this chapter was just to get the plot going.**

**Chapter 2: Letter to Fudge**

As harry stared at the letter and reread it he slapped his forehead which made his owl give him a 'is there anything wrong with you' type of look which made harry look at her in a very child like manner and said " no Headwig nothing is wrong with me its just that I forget that I cant do magic outside of school.

If owls could've rolled their eyes Headwig would've at her masters dumbness, she flew off his shoulder and landed onto of the Daily Prophet that was lying on the ground and hooted at harry.

"What now girl cant you see that I need to figure out how... to.." it was then when harry saw the title of the daily prophet.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS RETURNED MINSTER CLAIMS_

_Thats right faithful readers it appears that the you know who is once again appears to be back alive and once again is preparing for a full domination of the wizarding and muggle world. Insiders say that last night you know who and his death eaters including Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and many others made it to the ministry of magic in what they appeared to be looking for a certain object at the department of mysteries. But as luck will have it Harry Potter the boy who lived with a group of friends some how came to the ministry, and single handily defeat the deatheaters. But not even the boy who lived could defeat you know who, so when all hope seemed lost Headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore came and manged to make you know who retreat with Bellatrix Lestrange and leave the ministry, all in front of the eyes of Minister. Fudge who had this to say. "It appears the dark lord has indeed risen again and as minister of magic I am hereby pledging my full support to Dumbledore and Harry Potter in whatever help they need ill give it to them, if it means ending the war." Neither Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter where available for questions._

"Thats it"said harry " since fudge said he will support me and Dumbledore ill write to him and ask him for permission to be able to use magic to defeat Voldy and his death munchers"

with that he began writing the letter.

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_I'm writing to you in need a favor, after what happened at the ministry I need you to give me with your permission to allow me to use magic outside of school so I can prepare myself for the upcoming war._

_Sincerely ,_

_H.P_

"_There, Headwig can you please come over here and delver these letters to fudge and Dumbledore please?" asked harry. With a swish , Headwig came and held up her leg for harry who tied the letters to Dumbledore and fudge, and watched her fly away._

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED THE STORY SO FAR!, ADDED ME TO FAVOURITES, AND THE STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIKE I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND TO HAVE MANY PEOPLE READ IT GIVES ME MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY... NOW FEMAILE SLAVES... I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVE 3 OR MORE SLAVES BUT NOW I NEED AN IDEA ON WHICH SLAVES YOU WANT TO SEE AS THEY WILL BE A VITAL PART TO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS .SO MESSAGE/REVIEW ON WHO YOU THINK THE SLAVES SHOULD BE AND ILL WORK IT OUT. . THANKS ONCE AGAIN, and keep on reviewing!**

**RAMINGHAUSS.**


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Credit goes to J.K. Rowling for making up Harry potter and its characters... I REPEAT HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.*****_

**Harry Potter and the beginning on an end**

**Chapter 3: Replies and shopping**

The next day harry work up with a 'hoot' and sleepily woke up, rubbed his eyes and say his Owl headwig waiting for him with two letters tied on her leg along with a large barn owl with a parcel.

" Are those letters from Dumbledore and fudge ?" harry asked the owls. Seeing them both nod their heads , he freed both owls of their burden and watched as both them went to headwigs cage for a sip of water, The first letter harry say was a letter with the ministry crest and Decided to read that one first.

_Dear harry,_

_I must admit that your letter came as a shock to me and I'm glad you wrote to me for I have a answer to your question. And that is you may be allowed to use magic outside of school property in order for you to train to defeat the dark lord. I have spoken to the department of magic and any letters they get about you performing underage magic will be thrown away._

_Enjoy your summer,_

_Minister Fudge. _

To say that harry was happy was an understatement, he grabbed his wanted pointed to dumbledore's letter and said 'accio!' and the letter came to his hand without there being any letters from the ministry of magic saying that her performed underage magic.

He then opened Dumbledore's letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_all my possessions that you have broken have been restored so all is well. Now I managed to find a few books for you in order to study, and will help you on your quest, to defeat Tom,which ill be there to help you whenever you need it harry. Now as for the dark arts I do trust you harry, which is why I'm giving you a book that'll have mild pain curses but what your looking for. And harry don't blame yourself for Sirius's death he wanted to go down fight to save you because he loved you as a son. Do not blame your self harry, Sirius, wouldn't have wanted that. Besides that Tonks will come take you to Ollivanders today for a new wand as you'll need one to defeat Tom. As your wands wont work together._

_Have a good summer,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S your owls should be arriving any day soon _

_Just then harry heard the doorbell ring and heard his uncle shout. " BOY COME DOWN AND ANSWER THE DOOR"_

_Harry quickly ran downstairs opened the door and saw Tonks there with Lupin who looked like as of he __had been dragged down by the pink haired witch so squealed in delight when she saw harry._

"_HARRY! Dumbledore gaved me permission to take you shipping for clothes and a new makeover!!!" and Remus here volunteer to help!" _

_Remus couldn't help but laugh at Harry's shocked face which was moving up and down like a gold fish. _

"_hey cub" said Lupin you alright?_

_Harry knew that he was talking about Sirius, and nodded his head. " yea Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to be sad and mop around for him all they, what about you?" asked harry._

"_Ive been good its going to take a while tho" said Lupin._

_There was an unconformable silence which was broken by tonks who said "come on guys lets go, harry you have 10 minutes to come down and change. As for the muggles ill let them know your coming with me" she said in a commanding tone that meant to arguments._

_Ten minutes later saw Harry, and Remus being dragged down by Tonks out the door._

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED THE STORY SO FAR!, ADDED ME TO FAVOURITES, AND THE STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIKE I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND TO HAVE MANY PEOPLE READ IT GIVES ME MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY... NOW FEMAILE SLAVES... I WAS THINKING ABOUT HAVE 3 OR MORE SLAVES BUT NOW I NEED AN IDEA ON WHICH SLAVES YOU WANT TO SEE AS THEY WILL BE A VITAL PART TO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS .SO MESSAGE/REVIEW ON WHO YOU THINK THE SLAVES SHOULD BE AND ILL WORK IT OUT. . THANKS ONCE AGAIN, and keep on reviewing!**

_RAMINGHAUSS._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY!!! BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT TOMMOROW

THE SLAVES I HAVE CHOSEN THO : FLUER,TRACY*FEM/FEM ACTTION THERE*BLAIZE FEM,

LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the late reply but ive been busy with school and such but now im ready to get started again!

ive gotten ALOT of reviews that have been telling me that i need a beta... so here it goes I NEED A BETA ASAP (AS SOON AS POSSIBLE) IN ORDER FOR ME TO GET STARTED ON THIS STORY ONCE AGAIN.... IF U WISH TO BECOME A BETA FOR MY STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME ASAP.


End file.
